


A Road Trip to the Stars

by KhornebreadBloodgod



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Mystery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhornebreadBloodgod/pseuds/KhornebreadBloodgod
Summary: This story will be a direct continuation of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 14





	1. What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> The notes will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.

Catra could have sworn that she had fallen asleep in that overly fluffy bed that Sparkles had given her, but that is definitely not where she is now. Did she fall on the floor? Is that what woke her? As she opens her eyes it becomes painfully clear that was not the case. Catra turns her head taking in her surroundings and realizes after a moment that she is in the Heart of Etheria again. The core of the planet swirled and pulsed overhead, but there was no hint of the green of Horde Primes malignant influence.

“How did I get back here?” Catra’s voice sounds distorted to her own ears. As she sits up her whole-body aches. Beginning to remember this feeling and this place, Catra comes to understand that this is the Heart just after Adora or more accurately She-Ra used the Failsafe. As a smile spreads across her face, she starts to stand. If this is when she thinks that it is, then she should head outside and find Adora. The goofy woman that she loves, should be outside putting Horde Prime to rest for all time. Catra begins walking and no sooner than she steps into the hall leading out of the Heart of Etheria, she finds herself standing outside. The bright light of the day moon blinds her for a moment and as her vision clears, she begins to realize that something is very wrong.

“No.” Catra breaths. _This can’t be right, there should be flowers and grass all over_. Turning her head up, she expects to find the tree that Primes ship should have become and yet the stark white ship remains just as it was before Adora used the failsafe. Catra takes a moment to really take in her surroundings and that's when she sees them. Falling to her knees a sob escapes her lips. “This isn’t right, why is this happening? W… we won!” The words barely leaving her lips.

Scorpia’s broken and bloodied body is wrapped protectively around the still smoking form of the once lovely Perfuma. Looking around causes Catra to come to a terrible realization. “Oh, Etheria no, Adora!” Climbing up the cliff face should have taken a couple of minutes, but Catra found herself at the top almost instantly. She knew in her gut what she would find, but she didn’t want to believe it. As her eyes search the plateau, she first finds what she can only be the remains of Entrapta, she knows that it is her by the remnants of the eccentric women’s purple hair. “You were my friend and I treated you horribly, I’m so sorry.” As tears fill her eyes, she can’t be sure if they are for her dead friend or for herself and all that she did to hurt the now lifeless person in times, now long past. Shaking her head to try and clear it of these sad thoughts causes her eye to land on the one thing she was hoping she would not have to see. In the distance is the white and gold form of the most powerful person Catra had ever known. She could only see the back side of the woman she loves, but her stillness put a lump in Catra’s throat the size of a fist.

As she stumbles forward choking on her breath, eyes burning with hot tears, the only thing in her world is Adora’s still form. “Adora you have never given up on anything in your life, so don’t you dare tell me that you started now!” Catra echoes her words from the Heart. Turning She-Ra over was the biggest mistake of Catra’s life, for the beautiful face of the one person she has ever genuinely loved in her life was little more than a smoldering ruin. The tiara on Adora’s head was bent and melted on one side. As Catra weeps tears that are equal parts sorrow and frustration, steps can be heard walking up from behind.

“Oh, little sister, look at what you have wrought for yourself.” Horde Prime practically purrs in Catra’s ear.

“Ahh!” Catra squeaks as she jumps back fur bristling. “What do you think you are doing Hordak?”

“No child, my little brother is no more, for Prime reigns eternal.” Boasts Prime. “Etheria in now mine and nothing in the universe can oppose me ever again!”

“No! This isn’t how it was supposed to happen. Adora beat you, she used her power to rid Hordak of your very essence. We saved the universe from your rule and everyone could be happy, so, why? Why is this happening?” Catra pleads with herself more than Horde Prime.

“Is this not what you have spent the last three years trying to accomplish, little sister?” Askes Prime.

“No, I never wanted this. I wanted to win, but I did not want everyone I ever cared for to be dead. I’m all alone now, why would anyone ever want that?” Catra screams at the man that once was Hordak.

“Even you cannot genuinely believe that was how everything you have done was going to end. You winning always meant the utter ruin of those around you. If you believe that drivel you were just spouting, then you have been lying to yourself for a very long-time, little sister.” He boasts.

Before Catra can respond, Prime suddenly grabs her and with no regard, unceremoniously throws the cat girl over the edge of the plateau to fall to her death.

After several seconds of falling with no impact, as she was expecting, Catra opens her eyes. The canyon she was falling into has vanished and she now finds herself standing on the branch of a tree in the whispering woods just outside the entrance to the Crystal Castle.

As she looks on, footsteps can be heard coming out of the forest to her right. A blond woman with a red jacket forces her way out of the undergrowth. With her telltale poof and military stance even at this distance Catra knows exactly who that is. “Adora.” The name escapes her lips without her meaning for it to. Why is she seeing this, the scene before her is from more than two years ago?

Without even realizing, Catra had begun to cry. With a jerk of her hand, she wipes the offending tears away. She knows where this memory leads and she wants nothing to do with it. As she looks on, unable to avert her gaze, Adora opens the door to the crystal spire. “If I just stay where I am then I won’t have to go through all this again, right?” Catra whispers to herself. As the door closes behind the woman in red, she sighs in relief. No sooner than the sigh is birthed into the universe than Catra finds that she has been transported to just inside the door of the Crystal Castle.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. I guess I don’t have any other option but to relive the shit show that’s coming my way.” Curses the cat.

As she contemplates her next move, she once again finds that she has been force forward in the memory. She now stands behind a pillar in the main atrium of the Crystal Castle. Adora is arguing with a hologram on a raised dais in the center of the room. Catra remembered the first time that she had experienced this, she had snickered at the pain and frustration in Adora’s voice, but this time it only serves to break Catra’s heart even more than it already has.

I must stop this, is the only thought that she can manage at this point. Yet as soon as she tries to move out from her hiding spot and let Adora know that she there, she finds that her body won’t obey her will. Fear tightens in her chest, until she can no longer breath. Closing her eyes, she tries to scream, anything to make this stop, but no sound comes out. “ _Ok, if I have no way of stopping this from happening, then I’ll just keep my eyes closed so I don’t have to see it._ ” Yet as soon as she closes her eyes, the scene is laid bare before her all the same.

“Son of a bitch, you won’t let me out of this will you!?” she laments. Putting her hands over her eyes does nothing to prevent the horror that she is being made to relive. An inhuman screeching sound brings Catra back to the reality. She remembers this part all too well, the time to run has come and for once during this nightmare she does not fight the desire to play along with this disaster and runs for all that she is worth.

Catra and Adora run down the diamond shaped hall with the sounds of the mechanical spiders not far behind. Just as her breath becomes fire in her lungs from running so hard, the scene shifts and suddenly Catra finds she is holding hands with a version of Adora from more than ten years ago. Adora is laughing and it is the most wonderful thing that Catra remembers from their childhood, it always made her feel warm inside but even to this day it also makes her feel weak. “Why am I like this?” Catra askes no one in particular. No sooner than the words leave her lips than scene changes again. Surrounded by the smoking remains of three security spiders and Adora’s sword of protection in her hand, Catra shivers with self-loathing as the implications of what she is about to see, but the truth of the situation was far worse than she could ever have imagined. “Catra?” pleads Adora from just below the edge of a nearby cliff. Just as the words register in Catra’s mind she finds that she is no longer Catra, but she is Adora. Not just seeing the world from the blondes’ point of view but feeling what she is feeling, the have become one person.

An overwhelming belief that the other Catra will help her fluids their shared being, because even though they are enemies right now she is Adora’s best and oldest friend, she would never leave her like this.

This feeling washes over Catra-Adora and Catra’s heart breaks even more, if that is even possible. Seeing herself step up to the cliff’s edge is enough to bring her back into the moment playing out before her. “Hey, Adora.” Purrs the other Catra.

“Catra, help me, please…” Catra-Adora says, relief filling their chest.

“This thing wouldn't work for me if I tried, would it? It only works for _you._ Then again, you are special. That's what Shadow Weaver always said.” The other Catra sighed contemplatively. “Ah, you know? It all makes sense now. You've always been the one holding me back. You wanted me to think I needed you. You wanted me to feel _weak_. Every hero needs a _sidekick_ , right?”

“Catra, no, that's not how it was...” the ex-horde soldier cried.

“The sad thing is, I've spent _all_ this time hoping you'd come back to the Horde, when really, you leaving was the best thing that _ever_ happened to me.” Sneers the other Catra as she uses the sword of protection to cut a strip of the green webbing that Adora is currently holding, causing her right hand to fall free of the green goo. “I wonder what I could've been if I'd gotten rid of you sooner...”

“I-I'm sorry! I never meant to make you feel like you were second best! You are the best friend that I’ve ever had Catra and I never wanted to leave you behind. Please don't do this!” Catra-Adora didn’t remember Adora using those exact words but it didn’t matter, all that mattered was that Adora’s heart was truly and utterly destroyed by the other Catra’s word. Yet that isn’t really a fair way to think about this whole thing, for the “other Catra” is just, in fact, the real Catra. Seeing and feeling all this from Adora’s perspective had divorced Catra from the reality that those had been her word to her best friend and nothing could change that now. As Catra-Adora began to cry she couldn’t even be sure if they were her tears or Adora’s. I don’t want to see this anymore is all that Catra can think as despair washes over them.

“Bye, Adora. I really am going to miss you.” Chuckles the other Catra as she cuts the last of the green web causing Adora to fall several feet before grabbing hold of a small ledge with one hand. With one final look at the blond, Catra tosses the sword over the edge and walks away.

“Catra, Catra, no!” Adora screams out of pure desperation.

Suddenly in the spot that the other Catra had just vacated stood the slightly transparent holographic woman know as Light Hope. “Adora. You must. Let. Go.” The hologram commanded.

There was a war going on inside Adora. Giving up on her friend is something that she had always told herself that she would never do, but Catra had just left her to die so what choice did she have. As a pure black despair wrapped its cold embrace around Catra-Adora, Adora made her decision. If Catra didn’t care about their friendship, then neither would she and with that thought she let go of her perch and fell to what she seemed to believe was her death. “ _Well at least the pain will stop now._ ” Is the last thought that goes through Catra-Adora’s mind before Catra feels the world shift around her again.

As the world resolves itself around her, Catra realizes she is inside of a Horde Tank. At first the cat girl is unsure of where in her horrid memory this place lands, but as the sounds of civilians screaming in fear and the vibrations of the tank's cannon firing, Catra begins to remember when this is. “This is where I made the worst decision of my life, isn’t it?!” Screams the now distraught cat. Yet all the railing in the world can’t seem to stop the trip down memory lane, that Catra is now living.

As grief and anguish fill her very being, the tank comes to a sudden stop, shaking the cat girl out of her sad reverie. Then suddenly, of its own accord, her body begins to climb out of the tank. What awaits her on the other side of the hatch is her best friend and worst enemy. This is where Catra will make the fateful decision to let her feelings of betrayal turn the person she loves more than life itself, into her most bitter enemy. As the light of the day moon hit her eyes, words come unbidden to her mouth. “Adora, there you are. I’ve been looking for you all day.”

Pure shock fills the eyes of the blond warrior stood just in front of the tank. “Catra what are you doing here?” Sputters Adora.

“Uh, duh, we came to find you. "Cover for me, Catra. No one will even know I'm gone." Did you just get immediately captured right after you snuck out--? Wait, what are you wearing?” Catra hears herself say, even though she would prefer that this whole travesty would just end.

“There's no time. We have to stop this.” Begs Adora as she pulls a flower from behind her ear, throwing it to the ground.

“What? Why?” Questions Catra.

“Look around. This is a civilian town. These aren't insurgents. They're innocent people.” Adora cries with tears forming in her steal blue eyes.

“Yeah, innocent people who kidnapped a Horde officer. Let's just get back to the Fright Zone. Shadow Weaver is freaking out.” Laughed the tan cat. “It'd be funny if she weren't such a terrible person.”

“Catra, no. I can't go back. Not until the Horde leaves this town alone. Help me please.” Argues the blond. “This is wrong. They've been lying to us, manipulating us. Hordak, Shadow Weaver, all of them.”

“Duh! Did ya just figure that out? Manipulation is Shadow Weaver's whole thing. She's been messing with our heads since we were kids.” Says Catra. “The two of us look out for each other. And soon we'll be calling the shots. Now come on, so we can go home.”

“I'm not going home. Not after everything I've seen. Come with me. You don't have to go back there. You said it yourself Shadow Weaver has been messing with us since we were kids and I want to keep looking out for you, but I can’t go back. We can fix this.” Begs Adora.

“Are you kidding? You've known these people for, what, a couple hours? And you're just going to throw everything away for them? Ugh. What happened to you?” Asks Catra.

“This has nothing to do with them, I have to do the right thing for the innocent people of Etheria. I’m sorry Catra.” Apologizes Adora.

Again, Catra doesn’t really remember their conversation going exactly that way, but the end result will be the same. What matters right now is the cold weight of the stun baton in her hand that sends a chill down her spine. She fights with all her might to stop herself from using the Horde weapon on the girl in front of her, but it’s no use. As she watches the green energy cracks and sizzles across Adora body, she can feel herself dying inside. “ _How could I have done this to her of all people?”_ Is the only coherent thought that could form in the storm of emotions that is Catra’s mind.

With this notion dominating her very soul, Catra falls to her knees. The moment that she feels the ground make contact with her legs the world fades to darkness and she is pulled into yet another memory.

As light fills Catra’s eyes once again and the world resolves around her, she finds herself in Entrapta’s lab in the Horde. The purple haired princess sits in her swivel chair near a large screen that show Etheria repeatedly exploding. To her left is the tall white-hair woman, Scorpia. The two of them seem to be talking about what they are seeing on the screen. Catra has only just taken in the whole scene before her, when the door hisses open and there the past version of Catra stands. The look in the other Catra’s eyes can only be described as crazy.

“Why aren't you in Hordak's lab Entrapta? Never mind! There's no time. We need to fire up the portal machine, now.” Rants the other Catra.

“We can't. Opening a portal now will be disastrous. It's going to collapse reality and take us all with it. Adora was right.” Exclaims Entrapta.

A maniacal laugh explodes from the other Catra.” Adora is right! Adora always gets everything she wants. But not this time. This time, I am going to win. I don't care what it takes. We are opening that portal.”

Catra sits there watching the exchange between her past self and Entrapta as silent sobs rack her entire body. How could she have ever thought that what she was doing was ok. She remembered the desperate need to be right, for validation. She had done so much bad and burned so many bridges to get to this point, that at the time it all felt more than justified, but now watching all this from the outside made it so plan that she was only hurting herself for petty reasons, reasons that would never giver her what she genuinely wanted. The sound of the stun baton snaps Catra out of her own head and she realizes that she missed Entrapta’s protestations, but it does not matters because this is all just too much. Her head is spinning and she feels like she might pass out, yet it seems that that is too much of a mercy for Catra.

“Get her out of here. Just get rid of her. Put her on the transport to Beast Island.” Screams the other Catra.

“B-Beast Island? You can't.” Stammers Scorpia. At the words from the taller woman the other Catra lunges forward. “You want to be next?” Demands the other Catra as she gouges deep grove in the wall next to Scorpia’s head.

Catra lays curled on the ground filled with despair. The fear in Scorpia’s eyes is more than obvious. “ _How could I have been so awful to her, she only ever wanted to be my friend, to save me from myself and all I ever did was treat her like garbage. She deserved so much more than I could ever have given her.”_ Is all Catra can think.

Just as the other Catra begins to leave the room the world begins to rush forward and soon Catra is sitting next to the restrained form of Adora. They are in Hordak’s lab next to the portal and the other Catra has her hand on the leaver that will activate Adora’s sword, opening a rip in the very fabric of space and time.

“Catra, please don’t do this. Opening the portal will destroy everything.” Pleads Adora.

“No, I’m going to win this time, you are going to lose and there is nothing you can do to stop me.” Screams the other cat girl with a deranged glint in her eye. “

"Damn it Catra, I don’t care about winning or losing. I just want to save all my friends, which includes you. You are still my best friend and all I have wanted since I left the Horde was to try and find a way for us to be together again. I’m begging you, don’t do this. Please come back to me Catra!” Adora cries.

“Ha ha ha! NO! NO! It’s too late for all that, I’m ending this here and now.” Cackles the other Catra and with that she throws the switch and the world is consumed by a blinding purple and white light.

As the light fades Catra sees ethereal pink feathers floating slowly through the darkness and Catra know just who they belong to, she may never have met the immortal angel woman, but the fact that these feathers belong to her, there can be no mistake. Knowing that she was the one that took Glimmer’s mother's life is the final straw and she can take no more. The blissful darkness of unconsciousness overtakes Catra and she sighs in relief that this is finally over.

As Catra starts to regain her consciousness she finds that she is sitting on the ground wedged into a narrow space with her legs pulled tight to her chest. Suddenly while she sits there, she begins wondering why all the people around her haven’t tried to send her away or even kill her for the things that she has done to them.

After what seems like an eternity, Catra has finally cried herself out and she has started to realize that she isn’t being shown her worst mistakes anymore. She thinks that maybe whatever was just happening to her is final over, so she wipes the tears from her eyes in the hopes that she will be in a more familiar place or at least one that isn’t reminding her of how shitty a person she is. Her eyes slowly focus on her new surroundings, but this is little comfort for her. This is not a place she remembers and more over she finds that she cannot move because she seems to be crammed into a narrow space with only a sliver of pale light at the end of a short hallway.

As she begins to struggle Catra finds that she is not only stuck in a narrow space, but also seems to be tangled in some sort of cloth. The first thing that comes to mind is that she is in a straitjacket and has been locked up for all the terrible deeds that she has done. Panic tightens in her chest and she starts fighting just to breathe. Feeling like she might pass out from lack of oxygen, her vision begins to narrow and death do to fear now seems like a real possibility.

Just as the panic attack is about to take away all of Catra’s rational thought, a soft knocking sound can be heard in the distance, followed shortly after by Adora’s muffled voice. “Catra? Are you ok?” But Catra can’t breathe much less respond to the inquiry. After getting no response, Adora’s voice sounds once again. “Catra, I’m coming in, ok?”

The sound of a door being opened fills the room like an avalanche. Then the soft padding of bare feet moving across the floor make it to Catra’s ears. “ _Of Etheria no, Adora is going to find me in this sorry state. How weak I must look.”_ The cat girl thinks. Pure terror at being found in such a way, cause Catra to redouble her efforts to free herself, but the sounds of her struggling only hasten Adora’s approach. Soon the blonde woman is kneeling in front of Catra at the end of the short hallway that she has been trapped in.

“Catra, what are you doing back there? Are you stuck?” Asks Adora. Before Catra can respond there is a soft scrapping sound and the pressure that was holding her in place is gone. Adora then leans into the now much wider space and with gentle but swift hands untangles Catra from whatever cloth was still binding her. Once this task is complete Adora steps back and offers a hand to Catra. “There, you should be able to get out now.”

At first Catra is so filled with shame at being found in such a pitiful state that she can’t move, but when she sees only love and warmth in Adora’s eyes, this snaps her out of her own head and she is finally able to reach a shacking hand up the Adora’s outstretched one. Once their finger meet, Adora pulls Catra to her feet and then swiftly into a tight embrace. “I’ve got you now.” Whispers the blonde. “Let me take you back to your bed.”

Within moments Catra finds herself sitting on the edge of the overly fluffy bed that Glimmer had given to her when they had returned to Bright Moon. The two women sit in silence for a couple of minutes. In this time Carta’s heart begins to slow and her breathing goes back to normal. Still a little on edge Catra jumps when Adora final speaks again. “Why were you in the corner like that Catra?”

Adora’s voice was in no way accusatory, only concern made its way to Catra’s ears. “I don’t know really. I woke up there only a minute or two before you came for me.” Whispers the tan cat girl. “By the way, why did you come looking for me in the first place, Adora?”

“Well, I was sleeping and something woke me up, I’m not sure what. But then I could hear you laughing kinda creepy like, then you started yelling, “ _NO! NO! It’s too late for all that, I’m ending this here and now!”_ I was scared that you might be fighting with someone or maybe even hurting yourself, so I came over to be sure that you were ok. I’m sorry for just barging into your room in the middle of the night, but I had to make sure everything was alright.” Explained Adora.

“Well shit, if I was screaming like that in the middle of the night, then the whole castle must have heard me.” Catra could feel her face becoming hot with embarrassment.

“I don’t know about that.” Reassured Adora. “There isn’t another room past this one and Glimmer and Bow’s room is pretty far down the hall in the other direction. I only think that I heard you because our balconies are right next to one another.”

This news made Catra breathe a sigh of relief. “Well, I hope you are right about that princess, the last thing I need is the whole castle whispering about the crazy cat lady the Adora brought home with her.” The snark was a little forced, but it made her feel a lot more like herself. Yet her face was still red with embarrassment and she knew it.

“So, do you want to talk about what happened?” Asked Adora.

“Not really.” Replied Catra. How could she ever explain that terrible dream to Adora, she would never understand, would she?

“That’s fine, I just hope someday you will feel comfortable enough to talk to me about it. I love you Catra and I always will no matter what.” Promised the warrior princess. “So… I was wondering, if it isn’t to forward of me, I thought that maybe I could sleep in here with you for the rest of the night? You know to keep the bad dreams at bay.”

Catra wanted that very much but as she looked at Adora to respond she realized that the blond was only wearing her boy shorts and sports bra. Looking down so that Adora wouldn’t see how red her face had become caused Catra to see that she was in an even more reveling state, for she was wearing only a pair of ripped white panties and nothing else. As she looked back up, she found that Adora’s face was now a bright red as well and the blond was trying extremely hard to look Catra in the eyes and not let them wander about her mostly naked form. After a moment Catra was able to push down the sudden heat that she felt between her legs and smile at Adora. “I would like that very much.” Purred the brown-haired women. Then she leaned in and kissed the princess of power, giggling slightly when they parted.

Then the two of them made their way under the covers of the bed, Adora in the big spoon position with one arm draped protectively over Catra’s side. As the cat girl interlaced her fingers with the blonds she whispers. “I love you Adora.” In response Catra hears a drowsy. “I love you too.”

Soon both women are fast asleep and it is the best sleep either of them has had in many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, to all my dear readers. I would just like to let you know that this is my first endeavor into writing a fanfic, so please understand that I'm still learning about how to post on this site and I am still getting my writing style down. Any and all comments and critiques are welcome. Just please try to keep your comments constructive. I truly hope you all enjoy my story and thank you for reading.


	2. War-Room Workout

Catra couldn’t remember the last time she had slept so well, which is why she found she was more than a little annoyed that the damn Day-Moon had decided it was going to wake her with a thin sliver of light across her face. After her internal rage had faded a bit, she began a nice cat like stretch but found that she couldn’t. Something warm was pressed against her back and a slight weight was laying over her side.

Touching the thing on her side told her that it was some one’s arm and with that touch, the memory of the previous night came flooding back. Catra had to choke down the yelp that formed in her throat, less she wanted to wake the blonde beauty that was still sleeping next to her. Feelings of elation and embarrassment filled Catra’s chest, but maybe for the first time in her life she decided to ignore the negative emotions and the anger they would bring, focusing instead on the warm feelings of love that Adora filled her with.

All too soon for Catra’s taste though, Adora gives a small groan as she moves from sleep to wakefulness. As Adora fully awakens, she pulls Catra even closer and whispers in her ear. “Good morning Catra.” As if it was the most normal and natural thing in the world for them to wake up in one another’s arms. Deciding that there is no reason that it can’t be a normal thing, Catra turns under Adora’s arm to face the blonde warrior.

“Good morning to you too, princess.” Purrs the cat girl, kissing the other girl lightly on the lips. Then very carefully uses one of her claws to move a few loose strands of hair out of Adora’s face.

Now looking very much awake, Adora kisses Catra back, then she asked a question that Catra was not ready for so early in the morning. “So, I was wondering if maybe you would like to move into my room, instead of sleeping in here by yourself?”

So unexpected was this question that Catra didn’t really know to respond. “Wha…Really?” Is all that ended up coming out.

“I know that it’s kind of sudden and all, but I just thought that you might be more comfortable that way and I know that I would feel better having you next to me. Also, if you have any more nightmares I wouldn’t have to come barging into your room in the middle of the night, unless you would prefer your privacy, which is totally fine.” Rambled Adora as her face got redder and redder.

Putting a finger to the blondes’ lips to stop the rush of words, Catra looked the other girl in the eye and said, “Stop Adora. I actually really like the idea of moving in with you, but I have a request of my own.” Sealing her words with another kiss to Adora’s beautiful lips.

After a moment’s hesitation the half-naked warrior princess responds with a sheepish, “And what would that be?”

“Well, last night you said that this room doesn’t have any other rooms past it on the far side and that it is the farthest down the hall from Arrow-Boy and Sparkles’ room, right? So, I thought that maybe you could move in with me instead, so that we could have a little more privacy. How does that sound?” Askes the cat girl with rather suggestive look in her eye.

As a lopsided grin spreads across Adora’s face, a warmth that Catra had never felt before fills her chest till her heart feels like it going to melt. Pulling her in closer, Adora gives Catra a long and passionate kiss. With their lips still pressed together Adora answers, “That sounds perfect.”

The vibration of Adora’s words on Catra’s lips causes a giggle to escape her mouth. Breaking the kiss Catra puts her head against Adora’s chest and pulls the other girl in as close as she can reveling in the warmth of her embrace and feeling happier than she ever had in her life.

The embrace between the two was so warm and comforting that Catra fell back to sleep for a short time. When she finally wakes once again, the morning is mostly gone and Adora tells her that they need to get cleaned up before their meeting in the War Room at 11am. She leaves Catra alone in her room while she goes to her room to shower and get ready.

Catra takes this time alone to look around her room. It is much larger than she would ever have thought a single person would need, but who is she to complain. In one corner there is a small pool with a magic floating waterfall that seems to be making water from nothing, with the express purpose to always keep the small pond full. Just to the right of this is an arched doorway leading to the balcony, which overlooks the most beautiful garden Catra had ever seen. In the opposite corner of the room from the waterfall is a large armoire of a deep brown wood, as Catra looks closer at the corner she can see some light scuff marks on the ground where Adora moved the armoire last night, “So this is where I had wedged myself last night.” The cat girl says to no one in particular. Centered in the middle of the room was the bed she and Adora had spent the night in. Looking around a bit more she finds the doorway that leads to the on-suite bathroom just to the left of the waterfall.

Seeing the bathroom, she decides that she should get cleaned up too, before Adora comes back to find Catra just standing in the middle of her room still not ready for their meeting with all the other important people of Etheria. Catra may not be a fan of being submerged in water, but she has always loved a nice shower, but she wasn’t ready for the bliss that is a hot shower. The Horde had showers of course but they had always been cold, hot water was a waste of energy and resources, thus cold showers. But this shower was maybe the most relaxing thing that Catra had ever felt in her life. So nice was this shower that she forgot that she was supposed to be just taking a quick one and had lost all track of time. So, when Adora called her name for a third time Catra almost slipped and fell on her ass. “Adora, what are you doing in here?” Asked Catra as she tried to steady herself. “Well, we need to be in the War Room in twenty minutes and you are just standing under the water spacing out, so hurry up and finish up so we can go, ok?” Playfully demands Adora.

As Catra looks at Adora trying to formulate a response, she finds that the blonde isn’t looking her in the eyes, but she seems to be looking lustfully at Catra’s wet naked body, this gives Catra an idea with which to mess with her girlfriend. “Oh, I need to hurry do I? Why don’t you come in here and make me, princess?” Purrs the tan cat with a mischievous smirk on her face, but to Catra’s utter shock Adora just gets that lopsided smile on her beautiful face. Then without a word begins undoing her belt and within moments her pants are on the floor. Followed soon after by her jacket and shirt. Then in the most sultry and seductive way Catra has ever seen Adora act, she slowly takes off her sports bra and boy shorts, never breaking eye contact with Catra. As she walks toward the shower, grin still plastered on her face Adora announces that, “I’m only coming in there to make you hurry like you said, so don’t get any funny ideas, understand?”

Before Catra can even come up with a witty remake, Adora had made her way into the shower, taking the spot right in front of Catra. Before her mind can even prosses what is happening Adora is kissing her very passionately. Suddenly Catra is feeling incredibly hot and not from the shower, also her heart feels like it’s going to leap straight out of her chest. This is all so unexpected from the normally reserved blonde that Catra doesn’t know what to do. After at least a full minute of making out Adora breaks away and breathlessly whispers in Catra’s ear, “Oh Etheria, I’ve dreamt of doing this with you for so long Catra.”

So stunned by all that has happened in the last few minutes Catra is sure that her legs are going to give out at any second, but then Adora does the one thing Catra could never have guess. She reaches past the tan cat girl and grabs a bottle of bodywash, squirting a large blob of the stuff into her hands and begins scrubbing it all over Catra’s body.

“Adora, what the hell are you doing?” Demands the thoroughly flustered cat.

“I told you, I came in here to make you hurry so we won’t be late for our first War-Room meeting together and I intend to do just that.” States the naked warrior princess.

Catra is about to respond with all the snark that she can muster, but just then Adora begins rubbing her hands all over Catra’s breasts and all rational thoughts are violently forced from her mind, so instead she just decides to enjoy the feeling of Adora’s hands rubbing and messaging all up and down her body. As Adora finishes soaping down Catra’s legs she stands up and without warning is kissing her again. This time the kiss is more aggressive and in the final shock of this shower encounter Adora puts her right hand directly between Catra’s legs, moving her thumb back and forth over Catra’s clit. The suddenness of this makes the cat girls knees buckle but Adora seemed ready for this, for her left arm was already wrapped around Catra’s waist ready to support the shorter girls’ weight. With a steady rhythm and just the right amount of pressure Adora brings Catra to climax within two minutes flat.

Just as the last of the spasms leave Catra’s body Adora gives her ass a good hard slap and commands in a stern voice, “Rinse the soap of while I go find us some towels.” And with that Adora walked out of the shower and went over to the vanity to retrieve the aforementioned towels.

Catra didn’t know what to think, in fact it felt like her brain had short circuited and all normal thought was no longer posable. So, she just did what Adora said and rinsed off the soap. Once she had finished her assigned task, she exited the shower and without a word Adora handed Catra a towel while she put her cloths back on. Once Catra was dry, Adora took her hand leading her back into the main room where she had Catra sit on the bed while she went into the armoire to get the brown-haired girls outfit.

Setting the cloths on the bed next to her, Adora kneeled in front of Catra with a worried expression on her face. “Catra are you ok?” Asked Adora. When Catra didn’t respond right away Adora continued, “Oh Etheria, that was to forward of me wasn’t it? I’m so sorry Catra I shouldn’t have done that without asking you first, I just thought you would like it. Please believe me when I say that I was only trying to make you feel good.” When Catra still didn’t respond Adora began to freak out and cry. “Please say something, I’m sorry if I hurt you. I.. I thought… I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Hearing the distress in Adora’s voice, Catra’s brain final started to work again and she was able to find her words. She smiled the sweetest smile she could and put her hand on Adora cheek, using her thumb to wipe the tears from her face. “No Adora you didn’t hurt me, that was actually amazing. I’ve never cum so hard or so fast in my life. I was just so stunned that my brain just stopped working for a few minutes. I do have to ask you something though. Where on Etheria did you learn to do something like that?”

Adora takes a shaky breath be for responding, “I will tell you, but you have to get dressed while I do, we are already late for the meeting, ok?” Catra just nodes yes and begins putting her cloths on, so Adora continues with her story. “OK, so it was the night after we had defeated Horde Prime and we had all headed back to the cave we had been using, so we could get some rest before making the trip back to Bright Moon. You fell asleep almost instantly, but I couldn’t sleep because some of the magic from the Heart was still being funneled through me, so I was completely wired. I was pacing around near the entrance to the cave when Netossa found me and asked me to sit down and talk with her for a while. We talked about a few different things but eventually we came to talking about you, how not only did you come over to our side, but that you and I had finally found each other and how we were a couple now. Before I knew it, I was pouring my heart out to her telling her how worried I was that I wouldn’t be able to make you happy and that I had never been with anyone before, so I wasn’t sure how to do the thing I needed to, to make you feel good in an intimate way. I’m not really sure why I was telling her all this, I think I was kind of high from all the magic still. Yet, she didn’t laugh or anything like that, in fact she told me some stories about her and Spinnerella and how even though they had been married for almost fifteen years that they were still learning how to be a good couple and were learning new things that they enjoyed in bed.” By this point in Adora’s story Catra had put her cloths on and had even brushed her hair, so the two women interlaced their fingers and began to make their way to the War-Room while Adora went on with her story.

“At this point Netossa told me some rather steamy stories about her and Spinnerella most of which I will not repeat right now, but one of the stories really piqued my interest. So Apparently Spinnerella is usually the more submissive one in their relationship, but one day she came home to find Netossa in the shower, kind of like how I found you earlier and she, more or less, did to Netossa the same thing that I did to you. Netossa said that it was one of the best sexual experience she had ever had and to this day Spinnerella will still randomly take charge and be the more aggressive one in bed because she knows that it turns Netossa on. Once I heard that story all I could think was, that we had never had sex, but our dynamic was kind of the same, you had always been the stronger and more forceful personality in our friendship and I usually just followed along with what you wanted. So, I thought that you might enjoy me taking control of the situation a little. Look we can talk about this more later, but we are here, we are already like ten minutes late so, let’s go in, ok?” Catra’s response to this was to give Adora a kiss and a wink then push the doors open to the War-Room and pull her blonde girlfriend into the room where everyone was already waiting.

As they entered the room all eyes turn to them, without missing a beat Catra immediately apologized, “Sorry everyone that we’re late, it’s totally my fault, I’m still getting used to the castle and everything. Adora was kind enough to help me get ready this morning and find my way here, so if we’re all here now, please feel free to start the meeting.” And with that Catra lead Adora to a pair of empty chairs, pulling one out for Adora then seating herself in the other. Everyone seemed a little shocked by the level of courteousness that Catra showed, but no one commented and with little to no hesitation they all began to take their seats as well.

Perfuma sat next to Catra on her right with Scorpia next to her. As she took her seat Perfuma pated Catra on her hand, giving her a bright smile and winking while looking poignantly at Adora. This made Catra blush, but she just smiled back, then gave Scorpia a small wave. This of course caused the white-haired women to brighten up and wave back enthusiastically. To Adora’s left sat Swift Wind who had finally been given his own seat or rather a small platform for him to sit on. He hummed to himself seeming rather oblivious to the current goings on in the room. To his left was an empty chair that Entrapta stood behind as if she were waiting for something. She seems to be in good spirits all the same, tapping away on a pad she had in hand. Next to the empty seat was Bow who was currently whispering something in Glimmers ear, to Catra it seemed likely that whatever he was saying was something serious, for Glimmer had a rather stern look on her face. Glimmer of course was seated in the Queens Throne. Upon seeing the golden wings that made up the back of the throne, Catra’s heart dropped. She was the reason that Angella wasn’t here and that tore her up inside. She had started to consider Glimmer a friend after their time on Horde Prime’s flagship and the fact that she had killed her mother made her feel like utter shit. Next to Glimmer was King Micha seated, not surprisingly, in the King’s Throne. He was looking down at his hand with a rather unreadable expression on his face. Catra decided she shouldn’t stare at the king, for the guilt she felt about Angella only got worse the longer she looked at him and she didn’t want him to catch her eyeing him. To Micha’s left was Frosta who was talking to Mermista on her left. The two seemed to be laughing about something, Catra wasn’t sure what was so funny, but it didn’t really matter anyway. Standing behind Mermista was Sea Hawk who hadn’t been given a chair for he wasn’t really meant to be here, but he had followed Mermista as he is like to do and no one seemed to mind his presence, so who was Catra to say anything. The final two seats between Mermista and Scorpia were occupied by the eldest couple of princesses in attendance. Spinnerella next to Mermista and Netossa Next to Scorpia. When Catra’s eyes landed on Netossa, the silver haired women winked at Catra with a knowing smile on her face then nodding her head at Adora while wiggling her eyebrows in a rather suggestive manner. This caused Catra to put her face into her hands to hide how red she knew that she was turning. “ _Oh Etheria, not only does Perfuma know why Adora and I were late but so does Netossa. Which by extension means that Spinnerella does too or will soon enough since they are married and all.”_ The suddenness of Catra’s movement caused Adora to reach up and take one of Catra’s hands and mouth silently “Is everything ok?” in response, Catra just shook her head yes and gave Adora’s hand a little squeeze.

At this point, everyone had been seated for maybe two minutes and whatever conversation Bow and Glimmer had been having seemed to be over, so Glimmer cleared her throat and started the meeting. “I want to start this meeting of the Princess Alliance by thanking everyone here for all their hard work and all the sacrifices that you made to make our victory against the Horde Posable.” At this there was a short round of applause before Glimmer continued. “Ok, I’ll get straight to the reason for this meeting. We should discuss where we need to go from here. Many of our kingdoms are in dire need of repair and in the meantime the displaced peoples of Etheria are going to need somewhere to stay. On that note I will open the floor up to Princess Scorpia, for she has an offer to make and I would like everyone here to listen to what she has to say. Think carefully on what she is going to be offering. Ok Scorpia go ahead.” As Glimmer sits, Scorpia stands with a very sheepish look in her face. “Uh, hi everyone, I’m Scorpia princess of the Fright Zone… well I guess y’all already know that.”

The tall arachnid women seemed at a loss for how to move on at this point, but Perfuma gently takes one of Scorpia pincers in both of her hands and looks up lovingly at the giant women. This seems to do the trick for Scorpia takes a deep breath and continues. “Right, as Queen Glimmer said, I think I may have a place for anyone that is currently without a home to stay. The Fright Zone has housing facilities meant to hold up to five thousand people and less than half of that is in use right now. So, we should have more than enough room to house all the refugees. Now I know that some might not like the idea of living in the Fright Zone, but I can promise, everyone that comes to stay in my kingdom will be treated with all the kindness and hospitality that we can muster. I also realize that some will likely refuse this offer and they are more than welcome to do so. I would never dream of trying to force anyone to do anything that they don’t want to. Once this meeting is over, I invite all the princesses here to come talk with me about coordinating the relief efforts for each of your kingdoms. Thank you for hearing me out.” And with that she retook her seat.

“Thank you Scorpia, that was very well said. I hope that all here will consider her offer and try extremely hard to make sure your people understand that it may seem like a less than desirable option, but that it will be the easiest and safest place in the immediate future. Now let’s move on to the next order of business. The reconstruction of our kingdoms. For some of us that will be a greater task than it will for others. Plumeria as far as I know is mostly untouched, yet on the other end of the scale is Salineas which is by far the most damaged and currently is, uninhabitable.” As Glimmer spoke these words Catra could feel many of the eyes in the room shift to her. Worst of all was the look of pure loathing that Mermista was giving her. The cat girl felt like she might burst into flames at any moment, just through Mermista’s hatred of her alone. “I am going to ask that someone join us at this point. I know that they are not anyone’s favorite person right now, but I believe that they can help us in the effort to rebuild what has been destroyed. Entrapta, if you would.” At Glimmer’s request Entrapta stepped out of the room for a few seconds, promptly returning with Hordak.

There was a collective intake of breath as the Horde Prime clone took the empty seat that Entrapta had been standing behind. King Micha and Mermista had looks of pure hatred on their faces, while everyone else mostly looked confused. After a few seconds Glimmer stood and began again, “I have asked Hordak to be here because while talking with him yesterday, he made an offer that I think that we should all take the time to consider.” Before Glimmer could continue with her speech King Micha rose to his feet so violently that his Throne crashed to the floor. Catra couldn’t stop the yelp of surprise that escaped her lips and Scorpia put a claw up to her mouth to stop herself from doing the same. “How could you let that man into this room? Your mother would still be here if it weren’t for him! He should be locked in the deepest darkest place that could be found and we should throw away the key!” Screamed the former ruler of Bright Moon. Glimmer turns to face her father holding up a hand. “Father, please calm down. I feel much the same as you, but after talking with Hordak I’ve come to the realization that anger and revenge will only lead us down a path of more fighting and war. Forgiveness and peace are the Etherian way. Now if you let me finish what I was saying all will be explained. Hordak and I have already come to an agreement about his punishment. I know that this would normally be something that we would have talked about as a group and then come to a consensus about, but I realized that many of you may have similar feelings on the matter, like the ones that my father has just displayed. So, I made the decision of his punishment on my own. He shall spend the first month of each year in solitary confinement for the next twenty-four years, which he has already agreed to.”

Glimmer holds up her hand once again to forestall any complaints that were sure to come from this revelation. “I know that many of you may feel that this is too lenient, but Hordak has made an offer that he could not accomplish if she was more harshly punished. His offer is to help rebuild the damage he and the other clones have done. He is also fully aware that his presence would be unwelcome in most places. With this in mind, he will help to make cloths, buildings, furniture, etcetera, then use the transport technology on the Horde ships in orbit to move the supplies into place. He will be guarded at all times by two of my royal guards and in most instances Entrapta as well to ensure that he is on task and that he isn’t plotting anything nefarious. This of course would be imposable for him to accomplish alone, so we plan to enlist the help of the disaffected clones already on the planet and the ones still in space to accomplish this goal. I understand that this may seem foolish to many of you here, but we must try to help the clones in their rehabilitation so that they can hopefully become productive members of Etheria one day. There are many details that will need to be worked out on this front, but today is not the day to do that. I’m now going to ask everyone to please hold their tongues for a bit longer, because Hordak has something that he would like to say and I think that it may make all this a little easier, then after he has finish, if you still have something that must be said I will open the floor to you.” And with that Glimmer gestured to Hordak to stand and say his peace.

At this Hordak stood slowly taking a deep breath. “I will start by saying that I will not apologize for the things that I have done. The simple fact is that I do not think that anyone in this room will believe or accept such a basic show of contrition. I will in it’s stead make a promise to all in this room and by extension all on this planet. I now longer wish to rule over any persons or planets and that I will dedicate myself to righting the wrongs I have visited on this world. Now I know that this may seem like little more than words to many of you in this room, but if you ask the people here who knew me and worked alongside me in the Horde in the past. They can affirm that I may have been many things, but a liar was never one of them. I am a man of my word and I only ask the chance to prove it.”

Having said what he wanted to, he gave a small nod of his head and retook his seat. Before he had even sat all the way back down Mermista was on her feet with an almost crazy look in her eye. “How can any of you sit here and listen to this murderer. My kingdom is in ruins and my people are homeless or worse. He should be in chains or better yet, he should be dead.” So distraught was Mermista that her breathing had become ragged and uneven.

Without getting up Glimmer looked Mermista in the eye, “I understand how you feel, I really do, but there is something that I must point out.” Glimmer then look at Catra with a sad expression on her face. “I’m sorry Catra, but I feel that I need to say this. Everyone here seems to have accepted Catra into our ranks because she helped to save use all from Horde Prime, but she is guilty of many of the same things that Hordak is. She spent many years fighting use. She has destroyed many homes and has even killed some of our people. Yet, I genuinely believe that she has changed and wants to be a better person, to try to do right by use now. So, we must now also try to set aside our negative feeling for Hordak in the same way that we have done for Catra. I consider Catra to be my friend now and I think that many of you feel the same way. That being said, I do not know that I will ever be able to consider Hordak to be my friend, but we must give him the chance to prove that he is no longer our enemy and is truly an ally. Revenge in the name of justice will only bring animosity down the road, which will likely lead to war once again.” Glimmers words seemed to deflate some of Mermista’s anger and with an exaggerated “Uhhg, whatever.” She sat once again. King Micha said nothing to all this, but the look on his face conveyed that he didn’t like any of it.

Catra was so stunned, she was sure that Glimmer was going to tell everyone here that she was the one that pulled the switch on the portal that almost ended reality. Catra also knew that now, she, was going to have to tell the king the truth of what had really happened, that she was the one that had killed Angella, not Hordak and the very thought brought a cold sweat to her brow. 

“… what about Catra?” asked Frosta. This snapped Catra out of her worries about the future. “ _When had Frosta stood up? Man, I need to pay better attention to the meeting_.” The cat girl thought.

Before Catra could even ask what they were saying about her, Adora stood up. “That isn’t necessary. She’s different now. She was willing to die to try and save everyone in the Heart of Etheria. You all heard Glimmer, she said that she thought of Catra as her frie….” Catra put her hand on Adora’s arm, using just enough of her claws to get her girlfriends attention. “Stop Adora, they are right to ask why I’m not being punished like Hordak.”

“Wait, what?” is all that Frosta could manage.

“I said that you are right, I should be punished for the things that I did to all the people in this room and to all the peoples of your kingdoms.” There was a stunned silence by everyone there, so Catra used this opportunity to give out an idea that she had had when thinking about how they might want to punish her. “I had an idea on a punishment that I hope you all will find an acceptable one.” As all eyes in the room stared intently on her, Catra put forth her thought. “What if I pledge three days of my week, each week, from now until all the Kingdoms have been fully restored to how they were before the war or even better. Then after that is complete. I will continue, for one day a week, for the rest of my life, going to a kingdom and helping the people in whatever way that I can. I was hoping that I might start in Salinas, since it was the hardest hit and it’s my fault that it was targeted in the first place. Of course, that is if you will allow me a chance to atone for what I did to you and your people, Mermista?”

Mermista stood up with a look of anger and confusion on her face. “Do you think that my people will just welcome you with open arms after what you did to them? I don’t even know if it matters if I say you can come to my kingdom to help, my people may not stand for it.”

“I would expect nothing less than their purest loathing for me. I will gladly take all their animosity in exchange for a chance to prove to them and to you, that I am no longer your enemy and that I can, no, will be an ally, if they will let me.”

“Uhhg, fine, whatever. When you put it like that, I guess I have to at least let you try. Just understand that I don’t think that you and I will ever be friends, ok? Also, I won’t go against my peoples wishes, so if they don’t want you there, you’re out. Understood?” Huffed the mermaid princess.

“That’s all I can ask, thank you Mermista. What about the other princesses here? Will you give me the chance to make amends for my mistakes in your kingdoms as well? Frosta?”

Frosta only sighed while shaking her head in assent. “What about you Perfuma, Scorpia?”

In answer Perfuma stood up and hugged Catra. Her Instincts told her to pull away but she took a deep breath and hugged Perfuma back, whispering in her ear. “Thank you.”

While still in Perfuma’s embrace she looked up at Scorpia. “Oh, of course Wild Cat. Super Pal Trio back together again.” Sniffed, the white-haired women with tears in her eyes.

Catra Extracted herself from Perfuma and looked at Glimmer. “Well, Entrapta seems to have run off while we were talking, but I don’t think that she would see any problem my idea so, as far as I can tell that means the final decision is up to you Sparkles. What do you say?”

Well, it would seem that the use of such a familiar nick name for his daughter by someone that was an enemy just a couple of weeks ago was the final straw for King Micha. With a short growl Micha stood and left the War-Room without another word.

“I’m sorry for that everyone. He has been hurt by the war more than most. I will talk with him after we finish here, but back to the topic at hand. Yes, Catra I think that the punishment you have devised for yourself is more than adequate. Just so that we are clear though. You do understand that the Cat people of Etheria are known to be rather long lived, easily more than one hundred years. Which means that community service for the rest of your life is an extremely big commitment.” The pink-haired queen put forth for Catra to consider.

“I was not aware of that, no. In fact, I know next to nothing about my past or my people, but that changes nothing, two hundred years wouldn’t be enough to repay what I owe. I will dedicate my life to helping everyone that I can.” Stated Catra with all the conviction she felt in her heart.

“Well before I hand down your sentence, what do you think of this Netossa, Spinnerella? You two have acted as the keepers of the peace in all the kingdoms for almost twenty years. I feel that your approval is still needed even if you don’t have kingdoms of your own.” Asked Glimmer.

With a nod and a smile Spinnerella let Netossa speak for them both. “Yes, we can agree to these terms. Catra has done right by us almost as much as she has hurt either of us so we will not stand in the way of her trying to do the right thing now.” Looking Catra in the eyes she continued. “You had better not let any of us down.”

Catra could only bow her head to this. “Well, if there are not objections then.” Began Glimmer, but then Swift Wind cleared his throat. “Yes, Swift Wind?”

“I only wanted to point out that you didn’t ask for Bows or my opinion on the matter. You also seem to have left Sea Hawk out of the discussion as well.” Said the Rainbow Alicorn.

“Look Swift Wind, unless you, Bow or Sea Hawk have something to say that you believe will change the minds of everyone here, the princesses are the decision-making body here, but I do value all opinions in this room so if you have something to add please do.” Sighed the queen.

“Oh no, Queen Glimmer. I only wished to make sure that all voices are heard. I whole heartedly agree with everything that has been said here so far. Bow, Sea Hawk do you have anything that you want to add?” Both men only shook their heads no at the flying horse’s inquiry.

“Ok, now that that is out of the way. Catra I hereby sentence you to serve the people of Etheria for the rest of your days. Do you agree to the terms of the punishment as they have been set forth?” Demanded the queen.

“I do, Queen Glimmer.” Was Catra’s only response.

“Good. Now since emotions are running rather high right now, I think it best to end our meeting for today. We will meet here again at the same time for the next few days until we have figured out all the details for how to move forward. Until then everyone is dismissed.” And with that the Queen of Bright Moon left to go and find her father.

Once Glimmer was gone, the others in the room began to stand preparing to leave. As Catra and Adora begin to leave as well, they were stopped by Perfuma and Scorpia. The taller women looked between the blonde and the cat girl before asking, “Perfuma and I were wonder if you had any plans for lunch tomorrow after the meeting?”

Adora looked at Catra and gave her a small shrug of her shoulders and nod of her head. So Catra made the decision for them both. “No, I think that we are free tomorrow. Lunch sounds nice. So, it’s a double date then I guess.”

“Wha…what, no no, Perfuma and I aren’t dating. We are just friends, but I’m glad that you two can make it and I know that Perfuma is too right?” Stammers the ex-Horde Force Captain.

Perfuma is now very red in the face and is noticeably fidgeting as she responds. “Yes, very happy that we can all lunch tomorrow.” Catra must use every fiber of her being to not say something about Perfuma obviously being so flustered. So, she just smiles, not trusting herself to say anything.

“Good, so we will see you two tomorrow at the meeting then we will have a lovely lunch after.” Adora almost sings, starting to feel the awkwardness between the other two women. Taking Catra’s hand she leads them out of the room while waving. Once out of the room and reasonably sure that they won’t be over heard Adora asked, “Wow, that was kinda awkward, right?”

“Ya, super. How can they not be together? They are so obviously in love with one another. Do you think that we should say something tomorrow at lunch?” Wondered Catra.

“Maybe we should give them a chance to find their courage and get together on their own. I mean we’ve known each other for all our lives and we only just became a couple like three days ago. So maybe let’s give them a little time.” Posited Adora.

“You have point there. So, if they still haven’t gotten together in a few weeks, maybe then we say something. I don’t want to be pushy, but I also want to make sure the people I care about don’t make the same mistakes I made by not acting on their feelings of love.” Said the tan cat girl.

“I can agree with you on that, buts let’s talk first to make sure we are on the same page before we say anything. I don’t want to be caught off guard, ok?” asked Adora.

“That sounds fair enough to me.” Catra responded.

“So, I was going to ask you something Catra. I was going to go workout and I was hoping that you would do me a favor and spot me, please?” pleaded the blonde.

“Oh Adora, you know that I hated spotting you when we were kids. It’s so boring and you always lift for so long, but, I guess that if it will make you happy, then yes, I will.” Catra relented.

“Thank you so much Catra, you have no idea how much this means to me. Plus, I promise that you won’t be bored this time. In fact, I predict that you will be begging me to lift more often just so that you can spot me.” Boasts Adora.

“Well, that sounds a little like a challenge and you know that I love those. So, you are already starting from a better place than when we were kids. You are on princess.” Laughed the brown-haired girl.

“Ok, wait here while I go change. It will only take me a couple minutes.” Said Adora, excitement obvious in her voice. Just as Catra was about to complain and say that she could just work out in the cloths that she is already wearing, Adora gave her a peck on the lips and ran off.

Catra could only sigh and cross her arms while she waited for that goofy girl. True to her word Adora was gone for less than five minutes, but when she returned Catra could feel her blood beginning to boil. “What the hell Adora? You made me stand her waiting for you to change and then you come back wearing exactly what you were wearing five minutes ago.” Demands the now angry cat.

Ignoring Catra’s outburst Adora just takes both her hands and gives her a slightly more aggressive kiss. “I promise that your patience will be well worth it. Now come on let’s go, day lights a wasting.” As they walk away Adora has the biggest grin on her face that Catra has ever seen.

They soon arrive at the castle’s gym. It’s only a little bigger than the one that they had in the Horde, but it was admittedly appointed much better than the Horde gym. The equipment was much nicer and there was a far greater variety of weights and machines. Also, one of the walls was completely covered in floor to ceiling mirrors with a waist high bar that ran the length of the mirrors. So, amazed by how nice the room was that Catra wasn’t prepared for what Adora did next. She walked to the door that they came in and locked it. “I would prefer that no one walk in on use while we are in here.” Giggled the blonde warrior.

“Ok, so after what happened this morning, I’m thinking that maybe we should stick to working out while we are in such a public place as this. I don’t mean to ruin your plans, but I’m not really an exhibitionist, princess.” Warned Catra.

“Oh, you haven’t ruined anything. I promise that we will both be clothed at all times while in here and nothing overly sexual will be happening. We should talk about this morning though and we will once we have gotten into the work out proper.” And with that Adora walked over to the mirror and turned her back to Catra. Yet with the use of the mirror Adora was able to keep eye contact with her girlfriend. She began to take off her clothes, but she did it far slower than was strictly necessary. It took Catra longer than it should have, but she finally realized that she was doing it on purpose, she was putting on a show for Catra.

Catra was so entranced that she hadn’t realized that Adora had finished undressing and was now facing Catra with an expectant look on her face. It took the tan cat several seconds to fully catch up with what exactly was happening. Once her brain was at full power once again, she realized that Adora wasn’t in the kind of clothes that she would have expected. She wore a black lace bra and a pair of very tight black spandex legging, like the ones that Catra herself preferred. “Holy shit!” was all that she could manage to make come out of her now very dry mouth.

“That is the response that I was hoping for, but next time maybe don’t make me wait so long for it.” Said Adora while pointing at Catra and then pointing to her lips. Catra’s body seemed to respond to Adora’s silent command without her even telling it to. Soon the two were kissing passionately in front of the mirror. It was several minutes before they broke away from one another.

“Ok, now that we are all warmed up, I’m going to do a little stretching, so why don’t you sit over there on the bench-press and enjoy the show.” Adora then gave Catra a playful shove towards the seat. Once she was sitting Adora began to stretch, but she was doing it in a rather seductive way. It ended up being one of the most beautiful things that Catra had ever seen and even if the rest of the time in this room was more boring than she remembered it being back in the Horde, she would still have to admit defeat to Adora, for the show so far was more than worth it. Catra must have been lost in thought again because Adora seemed to have teleported across the room. As Adora sat on Catra’s lap, she could feel her heart skip a beat. She really was gorgeous and Catra was beyond lucky that she hadn’t ruined everything with her. She was going to be a better person for her, even if it killed her.

“Let me guess princess, Netossa gave you the idea to do this whole strip tease thing?” inquired Catra.

“Actually no, this was all me this time. I really missed working out while you spotted me, but I knew that you hated it, so I laid in bed this morning before we got up the second time thinking really hard about how I could get you to want to work out with me and this is what I came up with. Was I right, will you spot me from now on?” Adora purred in Catra’s ear.

“Yes Adora, you win. There is no way that I wouldn’t want to be here with you dressed like that, while you put on such a sexy show for me. I’m your workout partner from now on.” Was the cat’s only possible answer.

A giggle snort erupted from Adora’s lips and a light of pure happiness shown from her eyes. “Thank you Catra for agreeing to being my partner in the gym and also for admitting that I won. I know that isn’t easy for you, but it makes me feel like we are a real couple now. If you are willing to let me have a win from time to time, I think that we can truly be happy together. I don’t expect you to let me win often, but even if it’s only every now and then or more specifically, when I use underhanded tricks like showing my cleavage and not wearing any underwear then I’m fine with that.” With those final words Adora wiggled her butt in Catra’s lap.

Catra couldn’t help but look down at Adora’s crotch as she realized that her girlfriend had been doing all that sexy moving about with nothing on but a bra and leggings. “Are you going to work out like that? I mean I’m not complaining, but will you be comfortable?” Squeaked Catra as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“I’ll manage, besides, I promised you that you wouldn’t be bored and with this feast for your eyes I trust you will be entertained. Now I’m going to need you to vacate the bench-press so I can start my workout proper. Just try and not get too lost in my near nakedness and remember you are still here to spot me, so I don’t hurt myself.” With a wink Adora gets off Catra’s lap to give her the room she needs to get up and move to her spot behind the bar.

As Catra moved into place Adora laid down on the bench and shimmed into position. “Could you please put a forty-five on each side and be sure to clip them in place?” asked Adora. Catra did as she was asked without a word. Once the weights were in place Adora began her set of ten reps and while Catra kept her hands just beneath the bar without touching it. Soon Adora had finished her third set and a sheen of sweat covered all her exposed skin. Catra couldn’t stop herself from licking her lips as heat rose from her chest into her neck and face.

As the tan cat girl watched with great interest the blonde princess went over to a rack filled with hand weights and took a pair of fifteens off and began doing front arms raises, then switching to side arm raises, all while watching her form in the mirrors. “So earlier you said that you wanted to talk about this morning and I think that now is as good a time as any. I’ll let you begin.” Stated Adora a little flatly.

Catra took a few moments to collect her thoughts before she started talking. “I just want to make one thing clear before we get to far into this discussion. I did enjoy what you did in the shower very much and I’m not just saying that to make you feel better. I know that you think that you hurt me or scared me or something. Well, you didn’t, ok? It was fantastic, you just surprised the shit out of me is all. Having said that I do think that maybe we should set some ground rule and boundaries so that neither of use end up actually hurting or scaring the other. How does that sound?”

“It sounds very reasonable. You were always the rule breaker, so if you want to set up the boundaries, I’m sure that I can follow whatever you put forward. Will you help me set up the squat station next please?” Adora’s words were followed by the clink of the hand weights being slotted back into their position on the rack. As Adora moved to the squat station she started putting weights on one side of the bar. “Two forty-fives on the other side if you would please.” In not time the blonde princess was into her ten rep sets of squats.

Catra found herself mesmerized by Adora’s ass as she lowered and lifted the over two hundred pounds on her shoulders, but once the first set was done Catra remembered that they had been talking about something rather serious, so she cleared her throat and continued. “Ok, so boundaries. I think that we should keep it simple for now. In public we need to keep things from getting too steamy, so holding hands and short kisses are ok, but no making out where everyone can see and no grabbing of things that others might find embarrassing.”

“What about hugs?” Asked Adora.

“That should be fine so longs as our hands keep to the upper body area and don’t let our hands stray too low.” Clarified Catra.

“Sounds good, go on.” Said Adora.

“Next I think that we shouldn’t do anything overtly sexual with each other even when in private. Just for now that is. I like the idea of having sex with you very much, but it might be better if we get used to living together and being a couple for a little while before moving forward. I’m thinking two weeks, a month tops.” Catra couldn’t believe she was advocating for abstinence, but it seems the best course of action in the short term.

“Aw, come on Catra. Don’t you think a month is a little long. You are just so hot, I’m not sure I can wait that long.” Adora lamented with a pout.

“I said a month at the most. I doubt that I will be able to go that long either, but this is just a guideline for the time being ok. Also, there are something’s that we can still do to tide us over in the meantime.”

“Like?” inquired Adora.

“Well, we can take showers together, with making out. So long as we keep it to kissing and cleaning. No hanky-panky.”

“You said hanky-panky.” Snorted Adora.

“Uh, anyway. We should also restrict ourselves to cuddling and sleeping only while in bed together. Well, I guess kissing is fine there to. This also would be for a similar amount of time. Once we both feel like our room together is a safe place, our home, if you will, then we can start to explore our physical relationship more. I spent so many years messing up our relationship, that I just want so badly to do this right now. I’m so scared of ruining what we have all over again, that I just want to take things a little slow at first. Does that make sense to you Adora?”

“Of course, that all makes perfect sense to me. I’m scared of messing up too. Why do you think I was crying this morning? I was convinced that when you wouldn’t respond to me, that you thought I had raped you. I still feel bad for doing all that to you without even asking first. So, your idea for taking it slow is very much the right thing to do.” Tears had started to form in Adora’s eyes at the memory from earlier in the day.

“Oh Adora, please don’t cry. I swear to you that I never felt that way at all. In fact, if I’m being honest with you, it was really hot the way you took charge and came at me like that. I hope in the future that could be a thing that you do from time to time. After the nightmare from the night before, I just wasn’t mentally prepared for it is all.” As Catra was saying all this, she stepped up to Adora and wiped a tear from her cheek. Then gave her the most gentle and loving kiss that she could muster. “I love you so much and nothing will ever change that.”

Adora took a stuttering breath before responding, “I love you too Catra, so, so much. I think I’m done working out for today. Let me change really fast and we can go back to our room and do some of that cuddling that you were talking about a little bit ago. Then I’ll start moving my stuff into, our, room.”

“How about you take a shower first, then we can cuddle all you want.” Suggested Catra.

“Will you join me in the shower? I promise to behave.” The look on Adora’s face said that she very much hoped that the answer to her question would be yes.

“I think that that can be arranged.” Said Catra with a predatory smile.

So Adora quickly put her normal cloths back on and unlocked the door. For she was more than ready to have a lazy afternoon in bed holding her best friend now girlfriend in her arms like she had dreamt so many times when they were young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all my dear readers. This chapter took longer than I wanted it to, due to power outages in my area. Mother Nature fought me on this one, but I will make it up to y'all by getting the next chapter out in a couple of days. That will get me back on the schedule that I hope to keep from now on. That being said I want to thank you all for taking the time to read my story and also thank you for your Kudos, they let me know that y'all are really enjoying what I've written and that gives me the energy to keep going. I'll see you guess in the next chapter and or down in the comments. Much love.


End file.
